The Silver Dagger
by Midnight the Wolf Angel
Summary: What would happen if Hermione fell in love with someone unexpected and learns about their mysterious past. This story was written by my best friend Angel14 and me. Please read this story someone this is my first ever Harry Potter story, so please read.
1. The Howler

**The Silver Dagger**

The Howler 

**Angel24 and I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please read and review this story. Thanks so much Sweetblood18 and Angel24**

Hermione stumbled back into the Ministry of Magic with fresh wounds and bleeding badly. Finally Hermione found Tonks (entering her office in the Auror Department) but then again who could miss that pink hair and gold nose ring.

"God Hermione, for an eighteen year old slayer you've got more wounds in one day than a twenty-four year old gets in a week." Tonks said calmly cleaning the cuts as Harry walked in with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked stepping away from Tonks as she finished. Harry looked up as if just realizing where he was.

"Ginny's mad at me again," Harry said with a hint of sorrow in his tone. Tonks looked up at Harry with a puzzled look on her face.

"How would you know if she was mad at you if she's still in school?" Tonks said. Harry reached into his back pocket, pulled out a red envelope and tossed it on the table in front of the girls.

"She sent you a howler?" said Hormone slightly amazed "you'd better open it or end up paying the fire bill." Harry looked at the two girls afraid to open it.

"Tonks why don't you open it?" he said stepping back from the table.

"No way I'm not the one she's mad at!" Tonks said in a nervous tone. Hermione stepped forward and picked the letter up.

"Chickens" she said as she began to open it up. Then the letter jumped out of her hands and opened itself.

Harry Potter!... will you please go back out with me?" The letter finished and turned into a dove which flew out the window.

"Last time I checked howlers weren't suppose to do that." Tonks said still staring at the open window.

" ' Harry you need to go and write a letter back to Ginny;' " Hermione stopped to think for a moment " ' And say yes' please I am tired of you mopping around."

Harry pulled Hermione into a friendly hug "Thank you!" he said.

"Your welcome but you're crushing my back" he let go, waved to the girls and left.

"Ok Hermione;" said Tonks "Time for your assignment…"


	2. The Assignment

The Assignment

"Go to Diagon Alley" Hermione tapped on the bricks with her wand and entered Diagon Alley "Keep going till you come to Knockturn Alley" Hermione pulled her wavy, brown hair into a tight ponytail, and quietly made her way down the alley.

At the end of the alley she saw him or it feeding on some helpless witch. She ran forward pulling out her wand, she muttered a spell under her breath that tossed the hooded figure into a wall. Coming to a halt in front of the limp body of the witch, she checked for a pulse. The pulse was there slow but steady. Hermione slid her wand back into her pocket and pulled a dagger from her black, high heeled, laced up boots. Slowly she picked her way down the darkened street until she came to the figure lying slumped against the wall. Bending down she reached for the hood and pulled it back.

"Malfoy" Hermione whispered she couldn't believe this, Draco Malfoy lie unconscious before her. Hermione sat down with her back to the wall. She looked at Malfoy "darn, how can someone so evil look so good" Hermione thought aloud. A few strands of pale blond hair fell in front of his eyes. His grayish/silver eyes slowly slid open.

"H-Hermione what are you doing here?" Malfoy said bolting upward.

"I'm kind of wondering something;" Hermione started "almost every time I see a deatheater they are normally in groups, so why aren't you?" He looked at her a little unsure of weather or not to answer but instead of verbally answering he rolled up his left sleeve. "Hey, where's the dark mark?" she asked staring at the place where it should have been.

"I ran away it just wasn't my thing." He answered calmly. She looked up at and started to laugh but desperately tried to hold it back. "Hey it's not funny," he said looking away as if he was afraid to look at her "you weren't there so you wouldn't understand." He sat back down quietly.

"So tell me, Draco." She said. Malfoy looked at her with those piercing eyes.

"I will tell you later, but there's another question you want to ask me" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Hey how…" she didn't even start to finish when a figure appeared out of thin air.

"Crucio" both Malfoy and Hermione jumped causing the curse to hit the wall. "Mr.Malfoy" the voice slipped from the hooded figure, the voice belonged to Bellatrix. Malfoy saw hatred glaze over Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"You're the one who killed Sirius." She said anger swimming through every inch of her voice.

"So your point is?" Bellatrix said taunting Hermione to fight. Hermione tugged on the string that kept her hooded cape on. The cape fell on the ground showing off a black, skin tight, long sleeved shirt. A pair of form fitting blue jeans, which were tucked into her boots.

"Hey I got an idea why don't we fight with weapons instead of wands." Hermione said. "That's if you can." Bellatrix nodded and tossed her wand off into the distance. Bellatrix pulled out a dagger that Hermione recognized as her own. The dagger was the one she'd lost in her first fight with a vampire. The blade was made of silver, which will poison both vampires and werewolves.

Hermione bent down, placed her dagger back in her boot and grabbed the one that was hidden against her back. She had five daggers in all; one in each boot, one on each wrist, and one in her hand. Hermione didn't realize how right she was when she said deatheaters travel in groups. Malfoy knew there was someone else lurking in the shadows but he didn't know where…


	3. Don't Tell Her

Don't Tell Her

Ron burst into Harry's room causing Harry to slip and mess up his letter to Ginny. "So Ron where's the fire that would cause you to so brutally burst in here for!" Ron took a step back toward the door.

"Luna said yes!" he said in a small voice. Harry turned around to face Ron looking rather angry.

"Said yes to what?" Harry asks. Ron took another step back toward the door.

""I can't tell you till Hermione gets home." He said and was about to turn around to leave but stopped. "Weren't you supposed to pick her up from work?" Harry nodded.

"I was but she got a last minute assignment." He said "now if you aren't going to tell me…GET LOST!" Ron ran out of the room, down to the hall to his room where he slammed and locked the door. He walked over and picked up the letter from Luna.

Dear Ron,

I would love to date you can you please pick me up over Christmas break?

Love,

Luna

Ron laid back on his bed smiling to himself and then drifted off to sleep. A few hours had passed when everyone heard a loud banging on the door. Harry and Ron jumped up and headed for the stairs. Harry made it to the door first. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Malfoy what are.." Harry trailed off when he saw Hermione's limp form craddled in his arms. He stepped out of the way and let Malfoy pass. Malfoy spread Hermione out on the couch and brushed a few locks of hair from her face.

"Right now she's out sold and has some minor bruises but she should be fine when she wakes up." Malfoy took a deep breath and began to leave. "One more thing, don't tell her I brought her back here."


	4. The Bite

The Bite

Draco Malfoy was sound asleep on his black leather couch, when he heard a knock on his door. He pulled himself off the couch and opened the door.

Hermione was speechless Malfoy stood there leaning against the doorframe. A pair of black silk pants hung from his hips, his perfectly sculptured upper body caught her by surprise. He had a six-pack that would stop anyone in their tracks and biceps that would make any girl scream. The good thing is he wasn't over built he was surprisingly well built. Hermione found herself staring and so did Malfoy.

"Yes" he said noticing Hermione's loss for words.

"I-I just wanted to thank you." She started to turn and leave.

"Come in" Malfoy said moving out of the way. Hermione walked into his house. "So Hermione is that all you came here to do, thank me?" Malfoy asked but he already knew the answer.

"No, I also wanted to ask you why you didn't become a death eater?" she asked "and since when did you start calling me by my first name?"

"Even if I tell you," he stopped as if searching for words "you wouldn't understand." He said. And would you prefer me to call you Granger?"

"No that's ok you can call me by my first name but I want to help you." She said truthfully.

"you want to help me? Ok fine here goes," he said "the reason I didn't become one is because my mother was afraid I would be killed by Voldemort if I messed up on anything he asked me to do. He was already about to kill me when he found out Snape killed Dumbledore instead of me but I ran away." He stopped for a moment. " So he sent one of his vampire friends after me and I became this…"

He flashed his sharp white fangs at Hermione; she stepped forward and stared at them. "What's it like to be bitten?" she asked absent mildly.

He reached forward and pulled her against him. He held her by her waist with one arm and used the other to bare her throat. "Like this." He said as his lips grazing over her skin he slid his sharp fangs through her skin and drank. At first there was a sharp sting but soon the pain was dulled by a numbing sensation that spread all over her body.


End file.
